Hot Springs
by MindStorm88
Summary: Naruto is just minding his buisness in a very fortunate hot sping when a certain Uchiha decides to visit. What turns out after a few weeks is something that neither of the boys would ever expect. M for language and smexy boyxboy action!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto--Nor would I ever, _ever_ want too!

**Warnings: **Slash and general Yaoi goodness! **LEMON! XD**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hot Spring**

Peace. It wasn't something that happened often. But this was nice. No training. No Kakashi. No Sakura swooning over that _stupid_,_ idiot_, _under-emotional_ Sasuke. Naruto sank deeper in the hot water, and then fully dunked in his head. As he surfaced, blinking the water away and pushed his blond locks away from his face, he started as Sasuke stared at him from the edge of the hot spring.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked making a face at the other boy, then putting his hands behind his head. He watched Sasuke roll his eyes upward.

"You're not the only one you would like to enjoy this break." Sasuke snapped. He placed a hand on the edge of the hot spring, waiting for the blond to give him permission. Naruto blew air bubbles and finally gave a huge dramatic sigh.

"_Fine_."

With a nod Sasuke stripped down to nothing, Naruto took a swift glance at him and he couldn't help but stare. As many times he trained with Sasuke, and as many times he knew how he could move he never thought his body was like _that._ He quickly looked away splashing the water instead and receiving a heavy glare from Sasuke:

"Why are you always such an idiot?" Sasuke muttered as he slipped into the hot water. Naruto blew some more bubbles,

"Dunno, just do what I feel like doing."

"Well stop it, it's annoying."

"Alright Mr. Perfectionist." Naruto muttered, he stood, and stretched, the water splashed down his body in then he fell back into the water splashing Sasuke full in the face with hot water. A weird expression went over Sasuke's face.

"What!" Naruto asked in a whiny voice, he waited for the barrage of swear words from the raven-haired boy.

"Nothing." Sasuke answered quickly. Naruto watched him through half lidded eyes and suddenly grinned. Sitting upright.

"My curse mark is _bigger_ then yours."

"What?" Sasuke asked to the taunt the dumb blond threw at him. He certainly knew what he said, but what Naruto was getting to was beyond him at the moment.

"I said—"

"I know what you said Idiot, get to the point!" Sasuke growled. Naruto had a cheesy grin over his face,

"I'm just gloating!"

Sasuke growled again and shoved the stupid blond under the hot water as he flaunted the light curse mark around his navel.

"Shut up loud mouthed nothing—"

"Mines bigger then your mines bigger then yours mines bigger th—"

The raven-haired boy shoved him under the water again but the blond evaded his attack, grabbing the Urchiha practically around the neck, his finger brushing the curse mark Orchimaro had given him., A jolt went through Sasuke system, and he jumped back, but Naruto's fingers were firmly around his neck; "Idiot! Don't touch it!" He hissed, Naruto's face turned sly and he lounged himself at Sasuke pinning the pale boys arms to his chest, his leg trapped within Naruto's. A thumb brushed across his curse mark, another jolt sent the sensation everywhere, hot breath teased across his face, his eyes shot open, and he bodily pushed himself away from the blond.

"Naruto—" he watched as the blond lost his balance and fall face first in the water. In one swift movement, Sasuke had Naruto pinned against the same wall and he thrust his hand on the blond's stomach. Blue eyes went wide.

"Stupid." Hissed the raven-haired boy, but Naruto's expression took him by surprise, the flesh was on fire under his hand. The blonds face flushed as Sasuke pressed his hand harder.

"Stop…" the whispered voice suddenly came from Naruto's mouth. Sasuke looked at him,

"Why? You started it idiot." Sasuke felt Naruto squirm under his firm hand, he pressed in harder.

"Please…"

"Why?" Sasuke was right in his face, a triumphant smile on his face. Naruto's eyes were wide and he tilted his face upwards into Sasuke's. Hot lips pressed up into his and then jolted away as Naruto disappeared. Sasuke stared at the empty space in front of him, confusion at what happened. What _exactly_ had happened!

(Next Day)

"Everyone stop." Kakashi held up both of his hands right in the middle of a very necessary training session. He looked from Sakura to Naruto to Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke refused to look at each other, let alone try to plan anything out. He sighed inwardly. Those two were always at ends, but they had learned long ago to put aside there differences and at least work together for a common goal. Therefore, this was unusual. He flipped a kenai into the palm of his hand,

"Training is over for today—" They began walking away, "For Sakura only." He continued. He watched as shock went over each boy's faces.

"Thank you Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura beamed, grinning as she left both boys.

"Now, both of you spar."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled. He was exhausted as it was. Sasuke drew his weapons of choice. He was pissed, Naruto wouldn't even look at him, not that he minded, but even the blond's good-natured antics were forced. Damn it.

"Gladly" He said and lounged forward.

"Idiot!" Naruto yelled dodging the thrown shuriken, his growl turned feral and Kakashi watched them lazily, pulling out Make out Paradise. 

_3 hours later_

Both boys lay exhausted on the forest ground.

"Now that you both got out hopefully what was bothering you, you have a one night mission to complete before training tommorrow morning." Their exhausted acceptance was odd, usually Naruto would jump up and say something stupid, but the boy was silent, drawing himself up only to hug his knees as he waited. Something was defiantly wrong.

"You will retrieve something of mine," And with that he left both boys in a poof of smoke, they were stunned and flabbergasted.

"This is your entire fault." Sasuke snarled at Naruto. Naruto flinched visibly.

"Whatever." Naruto muttered as he got up. Sasuke stared at him. No retort, no yelling, no annoyance!

"And if you both fail you will be stuck in D missions for an entire year."

"Argh!—" Naruto had sprung out of his glum demeanor for a moment as Kakashi scared the ba-gibbies out of him appearing out of nowhere.

"WHAT!" Naruto exclaimed

"Good hunting!" Kakashi disappeared once more with a grin leaving the two boys for a second time.

"Just great." Naruto muttered. Sasuke had been surprised by Kakashi but even more on the punishment if they didn't complete getting one of his items. The raven-haired boy tried not to remember what happened the day before. It wasn't helping. Constantly he's been thinking about what had happened. Naruto had _kissed_ him. _Kissed_ him.

"You are such an idiot." Sasuke muttered Naruto suddenly whirled on him.

"AM NOT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ANYWAY!"

Sasuke grabbed him by the collar,

"You better rethink that statement." Sasuke growled drawing himself close to the blond. Naruto pushed him away suddenly, his face flushed.

"I'd rather not."

"Why are you always such a damn screw up anyway?"

"Me! If you hadn't…hadn't. I mean if…" Naruto trailed off drawing a Kunai and storming away angrily, plunging the knife deep into the tree.

"Naruto…" Sasuke started and followed the other boy. He scowl as he pulled the knife from the tree, it was in deep.

"Yesterday…" Sasuke started again. He watched as Naruto stopped his whole body stiffening.

"What about yesterday?" Naruto asked dangerously, tilted his head towards the other boy, the shadows covered his eyes.

"Why did you…" Naruto suddenly started walking away. Sasuke growled as he lounged forward grabbed Naruto's shoulder, spun him, and pinned him against the nearest tree. Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Leggo!" He complained.

"No. Why did you kiss me yesterday?" Sasuke asked. Naruto struggled more wildly against him.

"Just leggo! I don't have to answer! You're always better then me. Sasuke this, and Sasuke that…and damn it if I'm going to fall for you like every other dumb girl!" Naruto hissed. Sasuke stared at him stunned.

"So you like me?" He asked, Naruto blushed.

"No. I mean I shouldn't…I mean…I…" Sasuke let him go and crossed his arms. No way. Was he really that attractive, even boys liked him. Naruto? The raven-haired boy felt a slight flush. Now he knew what that feeling was in the hot spring. Pleasure. Delicious pleasure that sped through his body like electricity. Naruto had caused it, of all people, just a brush of a finger and total close contact.

"Figured that was coming." Naruto said behind him, he seemed to assume that Sasuke was really pissed at him now. Sasuke turned back to him,

"What did you feel when I touched you yesterday?" Sasuke suddenly asked. Naruto looked at him.

"W-what I felt?" He stammered. He took as step back and Sasuke a step forward.

"Yeah. What exactly did you feel?"

"Um…dunno how to describe it…really…" Sasuke thrust his hand under Naruto's shirt, his fingers grazing the skin. Naruto's eyes rolled back and Sasuke pressed his lips to the other boys. Naruto's eyes went wide as the lips attacked his own. Then just as suddenly as it started, Sasuke pulled away breathing a bit harder then normal.

"So…" Naruto started, the raven-haired boy's hand was still hovering on his burning skin, and he gulped as the jolts sent his brain for several road trips.

"So...so…Sasuke…"

His comrade leaned in, somehow it felt all right. Like it really didn't matter. His thumb traced the circular pattern around his navel suddenly hearing a soft groan come from Naruto's lips. _Damn it! Two can play at this game_ Naruto thought. He reached up quickly to touch Sasuke's neck but a deft hand caught his.

"Nope." Was what the other boy whispered into his lips. His ceaseless touches to the hypersensitive skin making Naruto writhe and moan.

"N-nope? W-why…oh…S-sasuk-k-e-e"

"Because I said so." Sasuke whispered into the lips.

"Why is it always what you say?" Naruto suddenly growled grabbing Sasukes face and kissed him hard, his hands escaping Sasukes grip and his thumb barely brushed the black mark on the neck. The black-haired boy pushed his body against Naruto's suddenly and the blond gasped at the feeling.

"Y-you're…hard" Naruto murmured as the body pressed into his. Sasuke gave a withering look.

"Duh dobe."

"D-don't…call me…that." Naruto managed out struggling with breathy moans as Sasuke nipped up his neck pushing his shirt up.

"W-what are you d-doing..?" Naruto asked the lips made a hot slick trail down his chest. There was no reply, tongue and teeth grabbed onto one nipple, at the same time a shaking hand running up in-between his thighs. Naruto arched up into the pressing hand. Another lick, another bite. A tracing finger to the spiral,

"I'm..I'm gonna…" Naruto cried out as a spasm of pleasure raced through his groin and body. Sasuke let a small smile flicker over his face as the blond leaned back against the tree panting. The Raven-haired boy slowly kissed up Naruto's neck.

"You're too easy." Sasuke murmured in his ear, Naruto suddenly grabbed his shoulders tackling him down to the ground. A hard kiss attacking his lips with quite force and brutality.

"Am not." Naruto growled shoving the shirt over Sasuke's head. The Uchiha didn't have a chance to breath as the lips relentlessly bit as his own. There was no way Naruto was getting the upper hand. With a groan his body met up into Naruto's, tan hands pinned his own to the ground. A hot mouth moved down his neck, the tongue getting dangerously close to the mark on his neck. A hand molded around his aching cock and the hot lips met the black mark. He gave loud shuddering cry as he arched up, teeth scraped and Sasuke came. Lips met his again and he pulled away breathing hard.

"Now that was easy." Naruto whispered thrusting his tongue in the Raven-haired boy's ear, nipping and kissing down his jaw line.

"Keep gloating dobe." Sasuke murmured as he ripped the clothes from Naruto's body, pinning Naruto's arms under his back. He left hot kisses down his chest, teasing lick around the navel tattoo and deftly removed the others bright orange pants.

"W-What are…don't…oooh…" Sasuke felt up Naruto's body before claiming the lips once more cutting off the moan from the other boy. Sasuke had seen Naruto naked several times before, he just never realized how much he had grown. Everywhere for that fact. He bit at the lips feeling as the tanned hands yanked the shirt from over his head, his hands felt over the body pushing the other boy harder down on the ground straddling his hips barely managing to suppress his own moan as the blond arched up into him the hard cock sliding harshly against his own.

"..know what your doing?" Naruto asked clutching onto Sasuke as the lips bit down his chest,

"Course I do." Replied the Uchiha clan member haughtily

* * *

Kakashi sighed, it seemed everything was in order in his room, nothing seemed to be gone mat all. Had they killed each other off? He wondered to himself as he walked towards the training ground. He narrowed his eyes, a body lay strewn across the grass. His one eye wide as he recognized the bloodied form of prankster Naruto.

"Naruto?" He started. Wait a minute. He spun and caught the foot that aimed at his face. The art of illusion.

"Not good enough boys—" He started, but he had to pay attention as doppelgangers came out of nowhere. Each of them perfection of both Sasuke and Naruto. He rolled his one eye upward.

"These are old tricks." They all disappeared at the same time leaving Kakashi alone in the middle of kunai and shurikens. He sighed, and then reached for his book. He stopped--it wasn't there.

"Alright you two, your distraction worked. We do have training to do." He peered around some trees; both his eyes going wide with shock and embarrassment both were asleep, but naked and very…very…close. Then how did they…

"Kakashi-Sensei, want your dirty book back?" He turned as Sasuke and Naruto leaned against a tree, both looking through his Make out Paradise. Kakashi glanced over to the sleeping pair they were gone. Doppelgangers? Again? He turned around, they were with his book, and both of them were laughing.

"I have a question for you two." Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other,

"What will happen when Sakura finds out that you both are…?" Kakashi made a genster that signified them being together.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, Naruto throwing his wonderfully explicit book back at him.

"Fine. Whatever. Keep your book. Just…don't do that…"

Sasuke smirked not at all perturbed that their teacher knew.

"Oh Dobe." He said. Naruto glared at him and crossed his arms with a huff,

"Don't call me that!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R! And this can possibly be continued! (With a plot and all!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Taking place a few weeks after their initial encounter, no one knows of their relationship other then Kakashi, how long can that last?

**Disclaimer:** Not owner of Naruto

**Warnings:** Slash, Yaoi the works!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Love instead of Ramen?**

"Come Naruto! You fight better then this." Sasuke growled easily deflecting the kenai Naruto had lazily thrown at him.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm too easy for you—train with someone else then!" Naruto said irritably. Sasuke stopped moving noticing the tone in his companions—lovers'—voice.

"What, not have your ramen this morning?" He asked teasingly. Naruto huffed.

"It's not as if you cared." He replied, which was the wrong this to say to the Uchiha clan member. Sasuke grabbed his collar and yanked him forward,

"We are not having this fight again." He hissed. Naruto's eyes had gone wide then pushed himself away from Sasuke.

"Yeah, whatever, we've been sparring for the past three days straight." He whined

"We're training to get better Naruto. Come on, fight me. Beat me." Sasuke taunted. Naruto didn't take the bait.

"I'm going home." He said tiredly. This time Sasuke didn't let him go, he lounged forward grabbing the other boy and pressed his lips against his, thrusting his tongue deep into the cavern of the waiting mouth. He released Naruto, dazed and flushed.

"Didn't think staying meant that much." He murmured trying to clear his head. Sasuke smirked, stroking a hand over the tan and whisker streaked cheek.

"It does dobe. Lets fight."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was leaning against a rock breathing lightly, Sasuke, sitting his head lying on Naruto's knees. Both were exhausted.

"I never asked this." Sasuke started softly, finally looking up at the blond,

"But why do you have a curse mark on your stomach?" It was a bold question from the usually reserved black haired boy. Naruto blinked at him in surprise, swallowing hard. Ayuubi. The power of the nine-tailed fox. Power that when enraged could destroy everything in it's path. He wasn't human when the nine-tails escaped his grasp. He didn't want Sasuke to know what he was. And such a question should of never been asked. Sasuke watched as the fear went over Naruto's face.

"Look I have to go." Naruto said hastily, trying to escape from behind Sasuke. The raven-haired boy slowly stood,

"Naruto…I mean really, Orchimaru gave me his mark. That quest for power that I can never break…" Sasuke started

"No...I can't…Sasuke...I'm…I have to go…" Naruto just about completely fled the scene leaving Sasuke alone. What could be so bad? Sasuke thought to himself. He picked up the array of weapons, angry and thoughtful at the same time. It wasn't until he heard someone lightly land behind him, if that someone didn't want to be heard they wouldn't have.

"I wouldn't press Naruto on his past Sasuke." Kakashi-sensei said lightly. Sasuke barely looked at him,

"But he knows mine. What happened to my clan, my quest to kill my brother, What Orchimaru did to me and what haunts my very dreams," the Uchiha clan member said annoyed. He looked over at his mentor,

"He has power Kakashi Sensei, he's never used in a battle against me, or in any training session, but during the chunin exam...his chakra…his whole personality…he wasn't himself. He had powers above anything I've ever felt." At that comment, it seemed Kakashi was uncomfortable, but that was easily covered up,

"Oh you know how he is when he gets riled up." The teacher dismissed his comment like a blowing leave. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"How much do you know about Naruto Kakashi Sensei?" He asked softly, the teacher turned to him with a wary eye,

"More then I ever should." He replied, before disappeared into the tree's leaving Sasuke to think about several other things.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto curled in his bed, trying to get to sleep. What Sasuke had asked him was unthinkable…how he could possibly ever reveal such a secret? Naruto buried his head. The nightmares always kept him awake. His ears pricked up as a tentative knock sounded at the door. Slowly standing, Naruto cautiously made his way through the dark house. He eyed the door,

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Naruto, it's me, please open the door." Sasuke. Naruto hesitated, before slowly opening the door a crack

"What?" He asked, putting on an annoyed face. Sasuke promptly shoved open the door and invited himself in,

"Hey!" Naruto protested before Sasuke had his lips to his in a soft demanding kiss. The door shut behind him and Sasuke pulled back from the kiss,

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." He whispered finally regaining his breath. Naruto looked away,

"That's for sure." He muttered with a pout. The raven-haired boy hooked a thumb under Naruto's chin forcing him to look at him,

"I didn't come here in the middle of the night for nothing dobe." Sasuke murmured into the lips. He felt Naruto's mouth move slightly under his in a smirk

"Long walk for nothing then, huh?" before he pulled away. Sasuke growled then tackled Naruto and had him pinned forcibly against the wall. Naruto was smiling, and didn't put a struggle as both his hands were trapped under Sasuke's, the smirking lips ghosted over his as they made their way over his neck. Naruto raised his head as the Raven-haired boy's lips moved softly, licking and biting wherever they could. The blond groaned,

"Think this means I accepted your apology?" Naruto managed feeling the lips curve up into a smile on his pulse point.

"Hopefully." Sasuke said taking a hard bite. Naruto gasped arching up into the warm body, every retort the blond could think of fled his brain. Sasuke released one of the hands to tug at the collar of Naruto's night shirt, trying to get as much flesh as he could to his mouth. The other boy writhed, his free hand tugging the band off the Uchiha's head fingering through the black hair tugging the face up to his own. Naruto forced his lips to the raven-haired boy, stroking his tongue deep into the wonderful mouth. A slow grind of Sasuke's hips caused Naruto to pull away from the kiss and groaned exposing his neck once more for the Uchiha. He gladly licked and bit down the exposed area trying to elicit as many moans he could from the blond. He stopped and heard a growl come from Naruto,

"You stop now and--!" Naruto voice dropped as Sasuke lacthed onto a pebbled nipple sucking and scraping his teeth acorss it a moan of ecastey escaping Naruto's lips, he left a wet lick to the brusied area and smirked.

"You were saying?" Purred the Uchiha ripping Narutos clothes off and sending them acorss the room.

"Bastard." Naruto murmured tugging at whatever clothes he could still left on Sasuke's body.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Curling on his side, Naruto felt a sudden breath over his face. Opening his eyes his world came into focus with Sasuke Uchiha sleeping, his face millimeters from his own. Naruto grinned, snuggling back into the bed, he buried his head in Sasuke's neck, his eyes dropping. Moments later a loud tapping sounded on his door. His eyes went open again, the tapping continued, persistent and annoying.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Sakura. Naruto brought his face up to Sasuke's.

"Girlfriends here." He taunted into the lips. Sasuke opened his eyes fast, then glared at Naruto,

"Say that again and you'll regret it."

Naruto grinned impishly before planting a kiss on Sasuke's' lips.

"Yeah Right."

"Why you little…"

"Naruto! Wake up! I can't find Sasuke anywhere!" Sakura yelled through the door. Sasuke clutched his head.

"And I always thought you were annoying." Sasuke muttered.

"Ah you don't mean that do you?" The blond simpered, putting his clothes on and sort of staring at Sasuke as he dressed. The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes,

"Stop staring and get the door dobe."

Naruto glared at him,

"Wasn't staring." He murmured still not taking his eyes away from Sasuke's lithe Uchiha body.

"Naruto!" The screech caused the blond to wince visible.

"Alright! I'm coming!" Naruto yelled back. He stormed to the door and thrust it open

"Naruto—Oh…" Sakura saw Sasuke arms crossed looking unimpressed.

"I was…I mean…We have mission." She said finally annoyed. Naruto easily perked up

"A mission! Awesome! I can't wait!" He cheered excitedly. Sasuke rubbed his eyes. How did Naruto always have so much energy? And if looks could kill, Sakura wasn't looking to pleased either.

"Well, whatever. Kakashi expects you both in an hour." She said before turning away with an angry huff, "…I hate men…"

Naruto closed his door making his way to the kitchen.

"Ramen?" He offered with a cheesy grin.

"hn" Was what Sasuke replied. At that the blond snorted with annoyance.

"Whatever then…" He trailed off feeling hands wrap around his waist.. A hand slid under his orange coat and he felt a finger lightly trace over the curse mark. A gentle jolt of pleasure raced through his body.

"Sasuke…"

"We have an hour dobe, and anyway, I noticed you work better when we do this before and not after." The other replied in his ear, a lick to shell. Naruto gave a large smile, succumbing to the touches to his body. Ramen _could_ wait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** TBC! I promise I have more coming!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry about the HUGE mistake I made with mixing up the Nine tails name and such...don't worry..I already feel dumb about doing that...But yeah.it's all fixed now!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto--Nor would I ever, _ever_ want too!

**Warnings: **None...actually this is a clean chapter -pouts-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is a level C mission." Kakashi started as both Naruto and Sasuke entered the small clearing, he glanced between the two boys and saw Naruto shift uncomfortably. Kakashi glanced over at Sasuke who only nodded in acknowledgment.

"So whadda we doing? Don't see anybody around." Naruto said excitedly jumping up and down. Sakura pounded on his head,

"Settle down it's still early." She said. Naruto rubbed his head glaring at the other girl

"Never did anything to you…" He muttered. Sakura went to retort but Kakashi stepped in

"You're charge is coming now, I suggest you pay attention." He said. All three of the ninja's turned as he pointed to the woods. An old sage woman appeared, draped all in black gauzy material, she greeted the four ninja's.

"Good day to you all." Her voice was low and gentle, more like a whispering breeze then a old grandmother. Naruto stared.

"Who would possibly want to harm an old grandma like you?" He asked irritably. The woman's gaze lifted to him.

"Sharp tongued aren't you?" She asked, her gaze traveled over Naruto's face and the young blond glanced over at Sasuke begging for help. He got no sympathy from the other boy.

"Mistress Johanan is traveling to the Land of Sand, she is a Sage of old—"

"Does that mean you're fortuneteller?" Naruto jumped excitedly. Kakashi sighed,

"Mistress Johanan, forgive Naruto for his eagerness, it seems to run away with him."

"Oh, it's not a problem." She said eerily that even gave Sasuke the creeps. The Uchiha clan member grabbed Naruto elbow.

"Settle down." He hissed, but the Fortuneteller moved him away and grabbed Naruto's face in her hands. She stared into the blue eyes, her own black orbs widening,

"Kyuubi?" She whispered letting go of Naruto in an instant. Kakashi stepped forward.

"We will begin today." He said hastily. Naruto was stock-still, the name was ringing in his ears and it caused a deep unsettling motion throughout his body. He could barely breathe.

"Naruto?" a voice asked behind him. Shakily the blond managed to turn, it was Sasuke, a worried twitch in his eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, not looking at the other boy.

"Come on, we're leaving." The other boy said showing where Sakura and Sensei were leaving. Naruto started walking,

"What was that she called you?" He heard Sasuke ask. Naruto glared at him,

"It was nothing." He snapped, bounding forward and taking to the trees to make sure they wouldn't be followed. Sasuke bit his lower lip catching up to Kakashi, Kyuubi. That's what she had called him. He went to ask it of his teacher, but the look he sent him, he didn't dare. Sakura walked over by him, looking up at the rustle of the leaves,

"Naruto's taken to the trees?" She questioned. Sasuke nodded.

"He's grown up hasn't he." She continued. The Raven-haired boy really looked at her,

"Why do you say that?" He asked

"Dunno. He jut seems more attuned to the team, it seems Kakashi Sensei really knows how to make you two work together." She said this almost woefully. Sasuke hid his smile,

"Perhaps." He said glancing up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**Sorry this is so short, I had to stop somewhere before the next part...so yeah... Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings**: Nadda, But it has a Plot!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, so don't sue me, please.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another two hours of walking and Sasuke looked up, blue eyes caught his and he could help but give a small smirk. The other boy faltered in his movement and grinned back suddenly. Sasuke stopped altogether. Naruto's mood swings were fast, he would still be angry even after a few hours to cool himself. Pulling out a shuriken, he bounded forward, leaping up into the tree, chakra at his feet. He threw the shuriken, which Naruto dodged too easily, and suddenly Kenai were embedded on the left and right of the imposter.

"What are you doing Idiot!" Naruto screamed.

"Who are you?" Sasuke hissed, throwing stars and kenai poised for the next throw.

"I suggest you tell the young man what he wants to know." Kakashi said from above the imposter Naruto. The boy snickered,

"Old Kakashi, I've heard story's about you." The imposter whispered, knowing he was caught. Kakashi looked to Sasuke.

"Find Naruto." The Raven haired boy nodded once and took off. The boy's trail was easy enough to follow, then it dropped off, Sasuke glanced to the left and to the right and saw Naruto struggling with the bonds, a kenai between his teeth sawing at the rope. Sasuke stepped into view.

"How do you always get into these traps?" He asked with a soft smile. Naruto eyes went wide.

"Don't get any closer." He hissed dangerously. Sasuke stopped fast, hearing weapons coming from above he flipped up and dodged both sets of throwing needles. His eyes went wide with shock as he saw the needles imbedded in Naruto's still form.

"Naruto…?" He whispered

"Sharingan eye!" He roared. An illusion. Naruto had freed himself and he could see his enemy. It was going to be a repetitious attack of kenai and throwing needles. He whipped a blade to where Naruto had freed himself, enraged beyond control. It seemed the whole area was saturated in the amount of chakra Naruto possessed and Sasuke could only stare.

"These thugs have really pissed me off." He heard Naruto say softly,

"Sasuke. We have work to do." And with that Naruto leapt up into the branches a ninja all in green landing in a heap on the ground following his departure. Sasuke hurriedly got up and followed the blond through the trees.

"What's your plan?" he asked to Naruto's back, the blond turned and gave a feral smile,

"Kill." Was what he replied. Sasuke stared at him stunned. This was what he had asked Kakashi about. This Naruto. This one scared him. Naruto didn't seem to need his help as he dispatched nearly seven ninja by himself and even after that he was blood thirsty. Sasuke felt around the area. No one was around. No chakra at least.

"They're gone." He managed, breathing hard. He glanced at Naruto who seemed to slump against the tree, he looked dizzy and sickly, he wobbled on his feet and Sasuke lounged forward grabbing a hold of the blond before he tumbled forty feet to his death. Naruto coughed, holding onto Sasuke tightly.

"Sorry…" He managed before he went limp in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke moved a hand on Naruto's face the skin seemed feverish. Lugging up the blond Sasuke grunted.

"Lay off the ramen…" He muttered

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke! What happened?" Sakura came into view the old woman right behind her. Kakashi was by a tree interrogating a sinister young man with long tied up black hair and scar down his jaw line. Sasuke put Naruto gently on the ground, Whatever cuts he had were gone.

"We were attacked." Sasuke started.

"I was afraid of this." Kakashi said beside Sasuke,

"He dispatched seven elite ninja's by himself, barely receiving a scratch, and whatever cuts he did get, they healed." Sasuke looked intently at his teacher. Kakashi only passed a musing glance over at Sasuke.

"Wake him up, we need to keep moving." Kakashi said while standing. Sasuke nodded slowly. Waking Naruto was never an easy task. And his methods he really didn't want anyone to see.

"Naruto." He whispered nudging the orange clad ninja. Everyone else was getting ready to leave camp. The one attacker was unconscious. He brought his lips to Naruto's ear.

"Wake up dobe." He whispered, tugging a little at the ear. He heard an audible groan come from the other boy.

"We're going to head out. Follow us when he's good and awake." Kakashi said from beside him. Sasuke nodded and watched their backs. Sakura gave them one more look. Once they were gone the raven-haired boy leaned over Naruto's face, gently kissing the lips.

"Come on, wake up." He nudged harder, prying open the lips with his own. Naruto came awake with a start, opening his mouth to except the kiss clumsily. Naruto pulled him in harder almost desperately.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said at once pushing himself up and away from Sasuke.

"You were spectacular." Sasuke said. Naruto winced,

"You saw that?" He asked softly. Sasuke looked at him closely,

"You have amazing chakra powers." The Uchiha said.

"Whatever. I don't want to talk about it." Naruto said scuffing his feet on the ground; Sasuke eyed him then silently followed him. Two eyes watched them from the tree.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

Don't kill me! Oh sorry, you guys arn't the raging mob I was dreaming about...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto

**Warnings:** boyxboy goodness once more...even for a short while...

**AN:** The Plot thickens! (dramatic music in the background) R&R

XD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the third night, they had been attacked no less then fifteen times. Their enemy never seemed to just go _away_. The old woman never spoke why she was being hunted, but she did give Naruto wary glances of fear. The moon was high, and Sasuke awoke with a start feeling a momentous amount of chakra. His eyes went blood red as his bloodlines came through. A lone figure was walking on the running water of the river they were camping next too.

"Naruto?" He asked to particularly no-one.

"He's been at it all night after his watch."

"He needs to sleep, the stupid fool." Sasuke muttered.

"Determined fool, I think if these ninja persist, he will be the only one who'll have the energy left to get us through." Kakashi said beside him. The last of the Uchiha clan rolled his eyes.

"I don't care, he needs his rest." He never put in the words of how much he wanted the stupid blond.

"You seem to be the only one to beat sense into him. I wanted to finish my book tonight anyway," Kakashi whipped out of perverted Make Out Paradise book which was permission enough to go and talk sense into the blond and Sasuke nodded once scrambling from his bedding he made his way over to the river. In the darkness, he heard the rushing water, and felt the powerful chakra. Finally he reached the river bed and saw the figure standing still on the water, chakra focused on his feet.

"Naruto." He called.

The boy lost his focus; "Sas—!" Came the furious reply before he ended up beneath the current. Sasuke jumped in and dragged the sputtering and indignant Naruto from the water.

"What the hell are you thinking! I was concentrating and you ruined it! I was busy and you had to come in during the middle—I was training don't you understand, I was—"

Sasuke dove into the blathering mouth full on cutting off Naruto's stream of rage quite efficiently. He pried open the mouth when it closed up against him, and as he dipped his tongue into the mouth, Naruto came to him,

"Relax." Sasuke whispered, and then he crushed his mouth back into Naruto's taking the lead. He heard the blond whimper in the back of his throat.

"I hate you." Naruto growled, still very much dripping wet and shivering to the cold. Sasuke shoved him down on the ground stripping the wet clothes off the other boy,

"We're on a mission, this can get us killed!" Gasped Naruto suddenly. Sasuke pressed his lips harshly against the blonds.

"If I die now, I'd die happy." He whispered breathing hard keeping Naruto pinned. The blue eyes went wide, but as the hot mouth descended on his tan neck he groaned out his approval arching up.

"Please...Sasuke..." Naruto tugged at the black hair to pull his the wicked mouth back up to his own.

"Your clothes.." He bit Sauske's lower lip, tugging at Sauske's shirt. It didn't even take thirty seconds before Sasuke had ripped off the remainder of the offending objects of his body.

"M-Much...Better..." Naruto hissed tugging Sasuke down on him, their hard cocks sliding togather. "Just don't stop..." The blond continued, the raven-haired boy bit and licked down the tan chest elicting as many sounds as he could.

"I won't." He purred ito the glistening skin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi looked up from his book, trying with all his might not to grin but he did anyway, the sounds of their lovemaking werne't exactly the quietest. The Copy-cat ninja sighed and stayed up hoping to the heavens their enemies would want to sleep tonight and wouldn't attack. My, that would be embarressing...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came too soon and Sasuke blurrily realized they had both slept alone at the riverside. Naked. His whole body shivered to the dew and he leaned over the still sleeping Naruto to grab his shirt when the blond yanked him down.

"Don't go any where…I can't stand it much longer…it won't go away…" The ninja whispered fearfully. The raven-haired boy petted down Naruto's face gently.

"It's alright. Wake up." He whispered into the lips. Naruto's eyes flashed open and he sat up shivering.

"Damn it it's freezing!" He chattered. For once, Sasuke didn't want to train, didn't want to fight, didn't want to kill his brother. He wanted to warm Naruto up in the best ways possible—all day. He heard the rustling of the leaves and suddenly shoved Naruto into the river dunking the blond head under and diving in next to him.

"What the hell—!"

"Sasuke, What are you…oh...my…" Sakura came into view noting the discarded clothes and the dripping wet Sasuke.

"We'll be done in a few seconds. Make sure Mistress Johanan is ready to leave." Sasuke snapped, sending Naruto a death glare before the boy could ruin it. Sakura nodded then turned away.

"You have some Fricken nerve. It's so c-c-cold!" Naruto complained once she was out of hearing range. Sasuke turned on him,

"Sakura is the last person I want to know about us, Kakashi Sensei is one thing, she would tell everyone." Sasuke said irritably.

"B-but it's s-s-soo c-c-old." Naruto chattered, moving closer to Sasuke.

The raven-haired boy glanced around,

"Come on, the rest of the march should warm you up."

"You have some nerve." Muttered the blond chattering as he started pulling himself from the river. Sasuke fell in behind,

"You've already said that idiot. Now come on, we can't stay here. Someone will catch us." Sasuke muttered as Naruto started to worm his way into his arms.

"Get off." Sasuke hissed temperamentally. Naruto growled then let go hastily putting his clothes on.

"Fine then. You've always been such a stuck up bastard anyway." Naruto replied nastily. Sasuke turned to reply but the other boy was gone.

"Damn you and your stubbornness." He muttered. He sighed, he better apologise to the dobe...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi-Sensai, how much longer until we get to the Village in the Sand?" Sakura asked as they continued their journey with now almost no disturbances. It seemed their attackers were biding their time. Naruto hadn't spoken to him for the last three days. Sasuke glanced around saw the blond looking at him then hastily tear his eyes away. Sasuke sighed falling back next to the blond.

"Alright already. I'm sorry." Sasuke muttered quietly. Naruto didn't' respond.

"What do you want me to do dobe, If we're caught…if anyone knew…you know the consequences." Sasuke continued. Naruto stopped,

"Consequences. Do you realize someone already knows?"

"Kakashi." Sasuke replied. Naruto shook his head,

"Before Kyu—I killed those Ninja, one of them, he threw the illusion of you being killed, I'm assuming you saw me the same way." Naruto continued,

"Yes, so what, I saw through it with the Sharingan."

"He didn't want the old woman. They never did" Naruto whispered,

"They had a different target the whole time"

Sasuke stared at him,

"A different target? Who? Us?" Sasuke asked. Again, Naruto was silent. By now their group was far ahead,

"No. Not us." Naruto said he started walking fast, his eyes going up.

"Get the decoy where she needs to be, and take care of yourselves. If I split, they'll stop attacking the group."

"That's stupid Naruto. Kakashi wouldn't allow it."

"Kakashi would. It is the shinobi way. It's my Shinobi way." Naruto focused his chakra, and then he was gone.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, he turned and hit the trees, looking for where the blond went, he was nowhere in sight.

"I am **not** leaving you here by yourself to take on how many stupid Ninja." He growled.

"Go now! Get to the group and protect Sakura and Kakashi!" A whisper sent a shudder down his spine and as if his body was not his own he dropped gracefully from the tree and walked away.

Sasuke only broke the jutsu used on him as he reached the two ninja, and the fortuneteller. Kakashi glanced around him.

"Where's Naruto?" He asked lightly. Sasuke ground down, a low growl coming past his lips,

"He's gone." He replied shortly. As soon as he said that Kakashi's lightness of features stiffened, Sakura turned to him,

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" She asked shrilly.

"He's gone because that old woman isn't the target." He said whirling and pulling out a kanai.

"Who sent you?" He snarled, Mistress Johanan took a step back

"I wasn't sent young man, I paid for your protection."

"Our protection. Decoy, who is after Naruto and why?" Sasuke hissed taking another three steps forward. The old woman didn't bat an eye,

"I wasn't bought, I don't know who's after Kyuubi, anyway he can only bring bad luck."

"Why do you call him that?" Sasuke asked dangerously before Kakashi could enter the conversation, the old woman's eyes glittered.

"You do not know of your companions past?" She asked. Sasuke turned towards Kakashi,

"Mistress Johahan, We will take you only as far as we have to, Are there really Ninja after you?" Kakashi asked pushing Sasuke out of the way,

"Who did you loose to him, Sensei? He is nothing but a monster, and you do know that." The womans voice was silky. The usually cool-headed teacher had a look of outrage that Sasuke had never seen before as the woman spoke, Kakashi moved like lightning pulling out three kenai at once, his one eye narrowed in anger.

"You speak of what you do know or understand, he is no more monster then any of us. Do you know where they will take him if captured?" He asked in a low growl. The woman silently shook her head

"Nay, I am only an old fortuneteller—" Throwing needles appeared in the vital area's of her neck and the old woman crumpled to the ground dead.

"Get down!" Kakashi roared suddenly whipping a shurikin and kenai in the direction where the needles came from. He hit nothing but the wood of the tree. The killer was gone. Sasuke check the woman over giving a frustrated growl of rage.

"We can't just leave him behind—I told him…Damn it—Kakashi sensei, what is Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he whirled on his teacher.

"I knew it would come to this." The teacher whispered, still looking tense and on edge.

"Kakashi Sensei…what do you mean? I don't understand, what's wrong with Naruto and why is he a target?" Sakura asked innocently as ever. Kakashi sat on the ground,

"You both might want to take a seat." He advised.

As they sat, their teacher began his story. Sasuke stared in horror. That long lost past. The seal that breaks and cracks, and the monster that lives within Naruto, living in coexistence, but wanting more.

"The Nine-tailed fox is in Naruto." Kakashi said as he finished the tale of the babe and the monster. Sakura gave a shrill exclamation of horror, but Sasuke had different feelings, oh he loved Naruto fiercely. But, the nine-tailed fox? The monster that destroyed half the village, killing and maiming whatever it could. Naruto was that monster.

"That's why his chakra is so enormous at times. He gets emotive to say the least, his healing powers, even his stamina are a big part of what the Nine-tails has given him" Kakashi said,

"The seal first began breaking during your battle between Haku, Sasuke. I believe Naruto had thought he had killed you, and made a vow himself to avenge your death." Kakashi continued,

"He what?" Sasuke looked up at him in surprise, sure he knew Naruto had continued the battle, but to avenge his death, it seemed almost laughable.

" His good heart is the only thing that kept him from killing the boy, but with each battle, the Nine-tailed fox gets stronger, and breaks through more. I fear Naruto might be gone from us before we can even begin to look for him." Kakashi had finally stopped talking.

"We're going after him." Sasuke finally said, glaring to beg no different answer from the other two,

"Of course we are, but calm down, I think you'll know first hand when Naruto use's anything above his normal level of power, you've almost always seem to know." Kakashi whispered.

"But what do we do till then...our charge is dead, and we have no clue which direction Naruto headed anyway!" Sakura exclaimed,

"We keep moving." Sasuke said at a whisper. He looked in the direction he had come from.

"He went north, I've been getting really good at pinpointing his chakra." Sasuke continued getting up from the ground, Sakura and Kakashi looked at him before getting up as well.

"Oh Naruto…" Sasuke heard Sakura whisper into the wind as they began their journey to find their lost comrade.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

Ohh...Is it cheesy? Too much drama? Feedback please! Thank You!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** This is making me lose much needed sleep, so you all better comment -evil grin- I told you I would deliver!

**Warning:** General swearing...-yawns- sorry. tired

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Promise

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Naruto to leave Sasuke and the others, it was the hardest choice he had ever made in his life. He knew if he stayed the ninja's would kill all his comrades and end up taking him anyway. Take the danger away from Kakashi and the others. From Sasuke. His Sasuke. Naruto was slowly losing himself, it was hard to control the Demon that stirred within him, who's chakra could easily go beyond any Ninja alive. Kyuubi wanted a way out, but if his Vessal died. So would he. Stopping, his breathing was light, he waited for those hunted him so to make their move first.

It came fast but Naruto was faster, hidden shadow jutsu bypassed him and he threw himself at his hidden attacker full force. The Nin didn't stand a chance, neither did Naruto when he was encased in a prison of un breakable sand, he lost consciousness as the tight enclosed space cut off his air supply.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto didn't know how long he had passed out for but he did know it was hot and everything hurt, everywhere.

"He's awake Kazekage" A high pitched voice said from beside him and Naruto instinctively clutched his head, only his arms couldn't move.

"Good. Leave." Came the soft dark voice. The Vessal blinked a few times and groaned. He should recognize that voice. He should…

"Where is the rest of your traveling companions?" the voice asked, It all clicked and Naruto mentally sighed with relief.

"Damn it Gaara…Not here. What happened…?"

"I asked the first question, Unknown ninja's having been attacking you're group since they set off from Konoha village haven't they?"

Naruto nodded realizing his arms were still tied in place.

"Why am I tied up? Fuck Gaara let me go!" Naruto exclaimed in exasperation. His body was on the brink of exhaustion,

"Your seal mark is breaking down fast. We have to remedy that before you cause bigger problems."

"Bigger problems! THIS IS A BIG PROBLEM!" Yelled the blond struggling wildly in the bounds and watched a slow barely visible smirk come of the red headed desert ninja. It really wasn't a smirk, but he sure as hell saw amusement behind it. Naruto was not finding this very funny.

"And how the hell do you know…about him anyway?" He asked trying to calm down, which really wasn't working.

"I make it my business to know my enemies, and friends." replied Gaara. Naruto wasn't pleased by the comment,

"Shut the fuck up…" He growled, Gaara didn't even blink, but slowly stood,

"Power is addictive." Came Gaara's voice, but slowly slid into something much more frightening. A long thin tongue slipped out of the red-headed ninja's mouth, slid around the spiral on Naruto's stomach, the sensation his mind reeling. He struggled harder against his bounds but screamed as a five pronged jutsu attacked the curse mark, everything went into painful blackness after that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke staggered back, an intense pain erupted through his neck and went to ever ynerve he had in his body.

"Sasuke!" Came Sakura's squeal as she ran to him. They had been traveling for over four hours, trying to pick up on the less then visible trail Naruto had left. He winced trying to breathe normally it came in short gasps.

"Naruto…" He whispered, letting a curse come through his lips.

"Drink this." Kakashi was next to him within moment pressing some foul smelling liquid in his face.

"Drink it." The grey-haired ninja ordered and sulkily Sasuke drank it. It made his feel better, but not by much.

"It's never hurt this bad before." Sasuke managed, he winced again and over powering feeling made his knees go weak.

"Kakashi of Konoha, we would like to escort you to the village in the sand." A eerily familiar voice said from behind the three ninja's.

"Ah good." Kakashi turned along with Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura gasped as she saw the red-headed killer from the chunin exams. Sasuke merely frowned.

"We have Naruto in our custody." Said Gaara slowly, his eyes lingering on Sasuke,

"If you wish, we will take you straight to him." The voice was slow, a dark hint of knowing behind it as well. Sasuke took a step forward, he realized Kakashi wasn't as relaxed as he seemed, usually once help arrived on a dirty mission, Kakashi would take his book out, not this time. Something else was going on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC **

**AN:** Sorry about it being so short, promise the next one will be longer!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto

**Warnings:** Random violence, nothing else...really

**AN: **All my readers are so smart! R&R please!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kazekage sir…I…I…" The young nurse who had been directed to watch over Naruto while Gaara was in search of the rest of their group was cowering under the rage filled expression on the sand demons Vessals' face. Sasuke wasn't much better off. Though it wasn't her fault with the twisted jutsu's the ninja's used to steal the Kyuubi vessal from the village hidden in the sand. Nonetheless Sasuke worry and anger had only increased when they reached the village not being able to feel any of Naruto's chakra he knew sooner then Gaara Naruto wasn't their. Gaara was incensed that even the best of his own ninja were unable to track the captures.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Came the soft sinister voice when they found out Naruto was gone. Not even Kakashi could stop him if he decided to kill the ANBU ninja from his village. Disciplined his ninjas were, fear was quite evident an all of there faces. Through the stuttering replies of the nurse, someone had used a transformation jutsu imitating Gaara's looks and then illusions of Naruto still in bed as the capture stole off into the desert. Sasuke hissed as another body crippling wave of pain washed through his shoulder. His eyes snapped open,

"Orchimaru." He hissed softly.

"From the sound village." Gaara looked over at him inclining his head and before anyone could stop them they had disappeared. Kakashi pushed his head band up.

"The sound village, Sakura I want you to take a message back to the Hokage, we're going to need as much as help as we possibly can." The pink haired ninja nodded, her eyes were filled with determination and fear but she focused her chakra and disappeared.

"That's a good girl," Kakashi whispered. He didn't want her to see what might end up happening to those she calls friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neither Sasuke nor Gaara rested as they headed towards their destination. Gaara his own pride of letting such people into his village, Sasuke his Naruto. And if they didn't make it in time, nothing could stop the monster Orchimaru would release back into the world. Sasuke could lose Naruto forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What…" Naruto's eyes snapped open as coldness crept through to his bones. His mind trying to recall what had happened. He began getting up but a sharp pain sent him shuddering back on the ground.

"Nah-ah my little fox." A dripping voice echoed around him and Naruto had a vague feeling of someone touching his skin as the pain enveloped him once more. His skin felt as if it was burning,

"No one is coming for you, I've made sure of that." Continued the sickly sweet voice. Through his pain induced mind Naruto clamped down on his control sitting up and throw whoever was touching him off. No one coming…Sasuke…Sasuke was dead. Gaara…Kakashi…no one coming….Hazy thoughts filtered through his mind and anger flared through his system and the area became visible if not only for a few seconds, glittering snake eyes and three quick hand signs and Naruto screamed arching up off the ground. It felt as if his whole body became embedded with throwing needles, a Kenai through his heart. He coughed shuddering at as the illusion receded. He rolled curling on his side.

"I would think this would be more fun." The coaxing voice said.

"The great Naruto Uzumaki giving up. Your friends are dead. I thought you were going to become the next Hokage?" Naruto whole body stiffened,

"But it seems your nothing but a weakling. A weakling doesn't deserve the power of the Kyuubi. Why don't you just give him up. You know how to break the seal." Sultry voice. A hot wet tongue flicked behind his ear. Naruto closed his eyes tightly making signs he had been practicing for a least a month. His eyes became clear but once more like the last time shots of pain made him double up. He screamed, he couldn't fight it. It was so hard to focus.

"Let him go. It will make you feel so much better." Dead dead dead dead dead. No way. Sasuke couldn't possibly be dead. His fingernails clawed at the ground.

"He's not dead." He said, "He's not dead." He said again.

"I think he is. Little fox. Have a good night."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have at least three more days of travel Uchiha."

"We'll make it in two." Sasuke replied shortly. Gaara didn't bat an eye.

"If we intend to kill, we won't have the energy." He stopped talking slowly turning on the spot.

"We'll rest here the night." Gaara continued.

"We can't stop. If we stop Naruto dies!" Sasuke growled threateningly.

"A ninja lives without emotion." Said the Kazekage, "You may be stronger now, but your love for the fox clouds your judgement."

"You have reason to kill to Gaara, you let him walk right into your village. Your people could have been killed if he had wanted to." Sasuke snapped, Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"We're being followed isn't that why we stopped." Sasuke asked noting how calm Gaara continue to act.

"Yes." Came the short reply. He crossed his arms, Sasuke turned dodging a Kanai that landed near his feet. The Uchiha clan member was very much done playing games.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**AN:** Don't get to comfy, I might re-write this chapter, but here it is for right now!


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings:** General violence, nothing_ bad..._yet

**Disclaimer:** Not owner of Naruto

**AN:** How they got there...don't ask me. They just did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the darkness Naruto could only breath between the lapses of pain. The desperation would creep into mind, but he firmly latched onto whatver hope he could. Wherever it was hidden deep in his mind.

"Their dead." A sudden voice said from behind him. It wasn't Orchimaru, it was one of his own Ninja.

"Ah good." Came the Snakes reply. Naruto's eyes went wide. Dead. A hand petted over his cheek and He whirled on the Orchimaru.

"Don't be so distraught little one." The Nin said with sickly sweetness. Naruto growled low in his throat, wincing quite visibly as an eruption of pain hit his system. His control flew apart. Out of his soul ripped the entrapped nine-tails. His usually aquamarine eyes went from red then blackness, Naruto's hands turned to claws, fang like teeth grew and the monster snarled. Orchimaru didn't flinch, a slow smile appearing on his face, he licked his lips.

"Kyuubi. I have been waiting, you can call me master if you wish" He said. Kyuubi advanced, tossing aside the jutsu Orchimaru tried to use and restrain him.

"_I'm not a fucking toy. And I will not call you master_" Came throaty voice. Pain meant nothing and anyone who attacked were either killed instantly or thrown aside without a second thought. The Snake attacked with all his power it only enraged the nine-tailed fox. An explosion of fire engulfed the snake and before he could react claws grabbed him around the neck shoving him hard against the cave wall. The black eyes were filled with blood lust, the whiskers stark against the tan skin, a snarl erupted from the Vessals mouth.

"_You wanted a monster, and now you have one. You're move_."

He felt the sand before it actually attacked him, but he roared enraged to not being able to kill his prey. The Snake was gone. He turned blood lust seeing the familiar red headed nin from the Village hidden in the sand. The Sand encased his body, but he broke through it. A hand grabbed his wrist Kyuubi whirled and grabbed the nin around the neck, suddenly his eyes widening as he recognized the person whose neck he was crushing. The onyx eyes stared into his, Hands were wrapped around his wrist, Kyuubi released feeling the boy who was inside him screaming for his control. He slowly sank to his knees giving all control back. Naruto's eyes cleared tears running freely from his eyes, He clutched his face shuddering. Arms wrapped around his shoulders and he couldn't help but cry harder. The arms if anything grew tighter. Outside voices were nothing, Naruto knew the ANBU ninja's could see them, he felt wet drops running done his forehead and he lifted his head. Sasuke was actually crying. Nartuo yanked him close not wanting anyone to see, but the silent tears traced down his cheek, then jaw line and down his neck.

"The Hokage from your village wants to see you both" Gaars soft voice said from beside the two. Naruto hastily wiped his tears, passing a thumb under Sasuke's eyes the Uchiha managed a soft smile before his usually stoic expression came over his face. They both stood, Sasuke nodded his thanks to the Kazekage who only returned the nod with the ever present frown. They approached the cave entrance ANBU parted to let them through. Tsunade stood before them. Her face was grim. Naruto clutched Sasuke's hand, he received a reassuring squeeze in return.

"To see you both standing here alive is a real wonder." Began the Hokage. Naruto shifted,

"Naruto you need to be confined for the time being, the state of your seal is critical." Tsunade continued.

"He's not going anywhere without me." Sasuke suddenly spoke for the first time in that evening. The Hokage looked as if she was about to tell him no. Sasuke couldn't refuse if she did say no.

"Of course. Kakashi and Myself. We will escort you back to the village." Naruto nodded his body wasn't really registering he was moving. The only thing he could really focus on was the tight grip Sasuke had around him. The unwavering feeling. Exhaustion caught up with him he sagged, the slight cry coming from Sasuke hit his ears as he fell into oblivion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up dobe." Naruto groaned felt a hand on his face and came fully awake sitting bolt up right breathing hard. Sasuke was in front of him cupping his face.

"Don't you ever, ever, ever go anywhere without me by your side." Sasuke growled. Naruto stared at him blankly then grabbed him around the chest in a hug.

"Ah-hem." Someone said at the doorway. Both snapped apart to see Tsunade sanding in the doorway, she was holding three scrolls.

"Good, your awake." She said striding over quickly. Naruto didn't let Sasuke go. Sasuke noticed his stoic and almost reproachful eyes he had towards the Hokage. It was almost dark. It scared him. He pushed Naruto's face so he was forced to look at him. The shadow lurked in their.

"Naruto." He whispered. The eyes cleared at the innocent eyes stared back at him and he nodded swiftly.

It was a painful affair, causing more then a few nail scars on Sasuke's arms and hands. They had moved Naruto to the middle of the room and had him standing, drawing circles and using kanai as anchoring points. Tsunade used signs Sasuke has never seen. He never let go once as the seal was re-drawn and activated. He tried to drown out the scream of pain then Naruto slumped against him, blurry eyes were fully Naruto's once more. Sasuke held him.

"You can take him home if you wish." Tsunade said. Sasuke nodded,

"Come on dobe, lets get you out of here."

"Don't call me that." Came the annoyed voice. Sasuke smiled. Naruto was back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**AN:** Next chapter will be more fun!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** **THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I want to thank all my reviewers who kept pushing me to write more XD even when I didn't want to, lol. So thank you all! So, I would give you all hugs..but, well, thats sorta weird...**

**Warning:** Yaoi...-grin-

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto found himself wrapped in Sasuke's arms when he awoke the next morning. Everything hurt, which was completely normal now, if not annoying. He looked over at the still sleeping Sasuke and attempted to remove himself from the Uchiha's grip. The arms only tightened.

"Oh man. Let go Sasuke!" Naruto said, he couldn't help but grin. After much prying, he was able to escape the iron grip and trudged over to the shower. Sighing he viewed himself in the mirror. The curse seal vivid against his skin, he poked it. It hurt.

"Damn it." He hissed and turned towards the shower. Sasuke stood right in front of him.

"Good morning." Naruto said slightly startled. Sasuke smiled stroked a hand down his cheek.

"Yeah. Good Morning."

"I'm taking a shower if you don't mind." Naruto said pushing passed the Uchiha he felt hands wrap around his waist,

"Can I join you?"

"Well that depends." Naruto said as if thinking about it. He tilted his head up with a grin,

"Depends on what?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear swiping his tongue out. The Blond's grin widened,

"Ramen for two weeks, your treat!"

Sasuke twitched,

"Ramen!" He said in exasperation.

"No Ramen, no room for you in the shower." Naruto said with a dramatic sigh. Sasuke pushed him into the shower with a growl,

"Ramen it is" He purred swiftly turning on the water and kissing the blond lovingly on the lips before he could protest. Naruto melted pulled the Uchiha tighter to him disregarding the other had his clothes on. The sound of wet fabric hitting the cold tile floor could be heard as Sasuke with the eager help from Naruto ripped his clothes off. Sasuke pushed him under the hot water. Naruto winced.

"Ow…" He muttered.

"I'm sorry." He murmured in the soft flesh, his lips a gentle caress at Naruto's throat.

"Do you want me to stop?" He continued stroking his fingers softly down over Naruto's tight ass pushing him closer.

"N-No…it's ok…" Naruto whimpered.

"I'm going to make you feel so good" touched his face, the wet blond locks framed Naruto's face the blue eyes slightly closed. There was no protest just sweet submission. Sasuke smiled. He was sure Naruto would make him pay the next morning. He kissed down the jaw line grabbing the nearest shampoo bottle then lathering it into the blond hair. Naruto's hands had crept up his back; face was in his chest making small noises. He massaged down the back of his skull. Sasuke pulled his chin up to kiss the lips gently as he let the water wash the suds away, he continued to kiss the lips moving his hands down the tan back still tight with tension from the past few days. Sasuke wanted him to relax to be utter goo. He worked open the mouth, working his fingers up the spine, over the shoulders, he felt the skin shudder. Stroking his tongue deep into the mouth he drew small whimpers before he lungs burned for air. Breaking the kiss Sasuke continued the gentle torture over his throat,

"Relax." He murmured in the tan flesh, Naruto pulled his face up the blue eyes searching his. Sasuke realized there was a slight fear in those eyes. Of him?

"I'm not going to hurt. I would never hurt you. I just want you to feel good." Sasuke whispered, the steam and hot water cascaded around them. Naruto nodded Sasuke pressed his lips against his gently stroking his tongue against the bottom lip waiting for the blond to respond, the mouth opened underneath his allowing Sasuke to dip his tongue even more gently then he did before. The blond gave a soft pleasured gasp as Sasuke's wet finger tips brushed tenderly over the new seal. He deepened the kiss, there was a sudden crash from outside, Naruto tore himself away from Sasuke and looked to the closed bathroom door.

"I set a few traps so we wouldn't be bugged. Hope it wasn't anyone important." Murmured the Uchiha at his ear the hot breath sent another shudder through Naruto's body.

"You're such a bastard." Naruto choked with a grin. Sasuke smirked

"No name calling now dobe."

"What do you call—" Sasuke pressed his mouth quickly back into Naruto's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dobe, what are you doing! Come on…" Sasuke could only smile in defeat as Naruto tackled him to the ground after Kakashi had left them to their normal sparring.

"Like he's coming back, he's going to go off and read that perverted book of his." Replied the blond with a grin. Then they noticed the weird chakra causing both to look over, Gaara stood eyeing them emotionlessly as usual.

"Gaara." Sasuke nodded, Naruto was silent causing Sasuke to grab his hand. Gaara's eye wandered between them.

"I don't mean to cause distress." He said slowly. Sasuke leaned into Naruto's ear, which caused the blond to glare at him and say, "I know that!" Then he turned back to the Kazekage of the Village hidden in the Sand with a large cheesy grin.

"Hey Gaara!" Then he glared at Sasuke huffing off in the other direction. Sasuke was torn between going after the dobe and staying and making sure Gaara didn't kill anyone.

"He's still haunted." Gaara observed. Sasuke looked at him sharply,

"I have to go see your village's Hokage. Take care." Continued the redhead quietly. He completely disappeared with a poof. Sasuke almost stared at the spot. Gaara was never kind. What he said was kind. Sort of.

"Naruto?" He called after his lover.

"Naruto?" He called again. He found him sitting on a rock over looking the lake near Konoha village. The blond was gorgeous to tell the truth. Naruto's eyes suddenly turned and locked on him,

"Did I kill him?" The blond asked suddenly. Sasuke stood stunned,

"Naruto…" He began, the blue eyes were fierce, and he couldn't tear his own from them.

"Did I kill him?" He asked again. The Uchiha clan member took the steps necessary to get close to Naruto.

"No." He said. The Blue eyes searched his,

"Did I kill anyone?" He asked. Sasuke opened his mouth, then sighed. He couldn't lie to him.

"Yes." He whispered. Naruto's face darkened with self-loathing and he tore himself from Sasuke's grip.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, he easily caught up to the Blond and grabbed his hand, there were tears in Naruto's eyes.

"Let go!" Naruto said loudly.

"No!" He pulled him to him kissing the lips fiercely.

"I love you. I can never let go." Sasuke whispered, "You did nothing wrong. Please believe me." Sasuke continued making sure, he was looking into Naruto's eyes. They were wide. He then buried his face in Sasuke chest in a tight hug. The Uchiha smiled running his fingers through the blond hair. He leaned forward, kissing the rim of the ear. They stood like that for sometime before Sauske began to feel Naruto relaxing.

"Want some Ramen?" He whispered. That seemed the magic words as Naruto instantly perked up.

"OH YEAH! Ramen ramen ramen ramen!"

Sasuke had to laugh. In fact, he wasn't the only one laughing. Kakashi lounged in a nearby tree his book in his lap as he chuckled at the antics of the knucklehead and what seemed like a heartless Uchiha. The normally stoic Sasuke would break out in uncharacteristic grins with the blond. Kakashi smiled with a sigh. Uchiha and Uzumaki…maybe he should suggest marriage to Tsunade…?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wait everyone! I have a surprise! Epilogue coming out soon! (sweet, smutty b/c I love it!)**

**Thank you again to all my readers!**


	10. Epilogue

**Warnings:** YAOI! -grins evilly- and some smuttyness!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**AN:** The long awaited Epilogue! It's very long, so maybe it should be a chapter. But anyway. Enjoy everyone!

**AN_ (again):_** It came to my attention that I spelled Kunai wrong throughout the story. So sorry. I don't really feeling like going back and replacing all the chaps, so anyone who reads will just have to deal with the mispelling! But thanks for all ur concern. I'll remember that for the future. Promise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue:

"Well, according to the laws, that should work out. Are you sure we should do this?" Tsunade said with a evil gleam in her eye.

"Of course!" exclaimed an equally eager Kakashi. Tsunade finished the reading through the scrolls out and handed them to the grey-haired ninja.

"You're evil." She said laughing. Kakashi pulled out his book,

"I've had lots of inspiration."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop…that tickles…"

"C'mon…mmph…"

"Stop….it..."

Sasuke looked up to the semi-sleeping form of Naruto, he shifted around trying to avoid the butterfly kisses Sasuke couldn't help but place all down his body. The Blue opened and he heard a sigh pass Naruto's lips and finally looked up stopping his ministrations.

"I didn't say stop!" exclaimed the blond. Sasuke laughed. Actually laughed.

"Yes you did dobe. You told me to stop several times. You were tired and that it tickled and that it—" The blond tugged him forward in well-deserved morning kiss.

"You're such a bastard." Naruto said with a grin fingering through the black locks and trailing and hand down the pale back. Sasuke skin shuddered on it's own accord at the feeling.

"Yo!" A boisterous evilly grinning grey haired ninja appeared in Naruto's bedroom doorway.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE! YOU'RE SO PERVETED SENSEI I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SNEAK AROUND A…oh…" Sasuke whispered in his ear that caused an abrupt pause in his rant a large blush to come over his features.

"You work wonders Sasuke." Kakashi said with a grin. Naruto threw his Sensei glare that even made Sasuke scared and before Naruto could start reacting again to why the ninja was standing in his bedroom door Sasuke quickly stepped in,

"So is their a reason your bothering us? There's no training today" The underlying threat of 'At least their better no be or I will kill you' in his voice.

"Nope. No training. I'm delivering a message from the Hokage." He wasn't hiding the evil smile that seemed to be plastered all over his face.

"But, I must warn you, only Sasuke is aloud to read it." Kakashi gave Naurto wink before poofing off, leaving the scroll in Sasuke's hands.

"WHAT! That old hag! I'm going to give her a piece of my mind—Only Sasuke can read it Why if I wasn't for—"

"Dobe!" Sasuke said in exasperation as he kissed him.

"What?" Whined the blond, then he went to grab for the scroll,

"Nah-uh." Sasuke said. He had managed to read through while Naruto was ranting.

"THIS IS NOT FAIR!" Screamed Naruto his face red with anger. Sasuke smirked,

"Calm down." He said cupping Naruto's face.

"How can you say that. Why are you keeping this a secret from me?" Growled the blond, hurt visible through his eyes.

"Because I love you. And if I told it would ruin the surprise." Sasuke whispered into the mouth. Naruto went still,

"Surprise, what kind of surprise?" He asked suddenly.

"You'll see." Sasuke murmured claiming the lips within his own. Naruto pulled him in tighter opening his mouth with eagerness as the tongue plundered. He pushed the blond done to the bed swiftly hiding the scroll underneath the mattress as he worshiped down the tan flesh. He gently nipped down the neck, barely brushing over a nipple.

"Don't tease." Naruto said with a whine as he arched up into the raven-haired boy to feel the firm body.

"But it's fun." Purred the Uchiha pushing the straining hips firmly down to the bed hearing an aggravated sigh.

"Ma-aybe for y-you" Naruto managed as Sasuke licked and bit over all his tender spots,

"You love it." Sasuke whispered into the skin discarding the boxers Naruto had on in a flash.

"That's what you—Oh God!" Sasuke had left a hot wet trail up a groin line while fingering gently down the other, Naruto's cock twitched and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

"You were saying?" The raven-haired boy teased, letting his breath crawl over the blonds cock.

"Stop teasing..." Pleaded Naruto, a low growl emitting from his throat. Sasuke licked at the new seal causing a loud groan and the hips twitched upward for some type of contact. Hands curled through his hair and tugged. The Uchiha looked up to see smoldering blue eyes lust filled and he gave another tentative lick watching as the eyes closed in pleasure. He crawled up the body dragging himself so his hard cock slid up the thigh before meeting the blonds. He licked at the lips feeling legs wrap around his waist and before he could respond to the feeling Naruto twisted him and shoving him down to the mattress forcing his mouth to his , the meshing lips drew blood from both, but even when they paused to breath Naruto had his lips still touching Sasuke's

"You don't listen very well Sasuke." Said huskily before devouring he mouth again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke kissed his sleeping Naruto's brow. The blond made a slight shift before stilling in sleep deep post sex sleep. He had work to do before Naruto woke up. He paused at the door and stared at his Kitsune. His. He was adorable and had the 'I've been fucked senseless, but I loved every second of it' expression as he slept. The Uchiha truly wanted to crawl himself back into the arms and kiss him into oblivion. He held onto his reserve then with a soft smile he turned and left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto groaned, where he would normally feel arms wrapped around him or at least warm wonderful pressure at his back he felt none. He rubbed his eyes. Light filtered from the window of the bedroom. It seemed the rest of the house was dark.

"Sasuke?" He called into the slightly scary and dark house. As he got up he winced. Damn Sasuke. He thought with a smile. He was so getting back at him the (beautiful) pain he had caused. A full length mirror showed brusies, scratches, bites and Gaara…wait, Gaara?

"AHH!" Naruto yelled scrabbling to grab a blanket or something to cover himself with. Gaara's face was un changed as he stared at him with the intense green eyes.

"Damn it—I don't care if your Kazekage or whatever the hell they call you—DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME!" Naruto roared. The redhead was emotionless as ever.

"The Uchiha sent me to fetch you." Gaara said in the an even voice.

"You don't need to break into his house to tell me that! There a fucking door knock on it!" Naruto said outraged and embarrassed which never did well with him anyway. The eyes bored almost lazily into his before Gaara spoke

"He'll be waiting for you in the village center."

"Fine leave!" Naruto snarled. Gaara blinked slowly, his eyes trailed him and he was gone in a poof. Naurot sighed with relief. That guy really weirded him out. He swiftly showered and found some clean clothes, at least clothes that weren't strewn around the room. In moments he was out on the empty street. Empty street? Sasuke did little bit from the main part of the village, but there were always people out during the middle of the day. An nervous excitement began forming in his stomach for some unknown reason and he entered the village center. So this is were everyone went. Naruto thought to himself. In the middle was a platform usually reserved for the Hokage. Sasuke stood on it and his eyes caught his and pinned him on the spot. Naruto couldn't move. A hushed whisper flew through the area as everyone turned to spot him.

"You know, I think the look he's giving you says 'Come here or no sex for a month'" Kakashi said beside him.

"Why do you people insist on scaring the crap out of me." Naruto snarled angrily. Now Sasuke was really looking at him, the hot onyx eyes beckoned him. The blond couldn't refuse the calling and he began making his way through the crowd. Whispers were flying around him but he ignored most of them. Tsunade was off to the side and nodded towards the black haired Ninja a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What is this all about?" Naruto asked his voice barely a whisper. Sasuke glanced over the crowd then back to Naruto a small smile on his face.

"I needed to ask you a question." Naruto's face flushed

"In front of the whole fucking village!" He asked enraged. Everyone was their. From the rest of rookie nine, Rock Lee, Gaara and his brother and sister, all the elite ninja from their village including Iruka and Kakashi. Everyone. The usually stoic Uchiha passed him another small smile. He leaned forward, his lips barely brushing against Naruto's, (they both heard the gasps of surprise and woos)

"Don't worry so much." He whispered before gently kissing the lips. Naruto's face utterly flushed. Sasuke gave him one more look before turning to the village.

"I have called the Village of Konoha to witness a Uchiha tradition". Sasuke said loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"True love prevails above the evils of this evil world!" Rock Lee's voice pierced the silence after his first sentence followed by a loud smack and a hissed "Shut up!" From Neji. Sasuke continued

"And I will fulfill this tradition." He turned to Naruto cupping the blonds face and thumbing over the whiskers softly.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. Naruto glanced to the crowd then back to him, he nodded firmly. Sasuke intertwined his fingers with Naruto's.

"Follow my hand movements." Sasuke whispered.

"How do I know what your doing?" Asked the blond, fright in his voice. Any jutsu performed wrong could be deadly.

"Trust me, You'll know." The voice sent a wonderful shudder down his spine and finally Naruto nodded.

"Repeat after me." Continued Sasuke and he rose his voice.

"I breath the life of a Shinobi."

"I breath the life of a Shinobi."

Naruto felt the fingers pushing themselves into a triangle. He mimicked them instantly.

"My life, my dreams." The Uchiha continued

"My life, my dreams." Naruto whispered back, The sign of the Dragon.

"I willingly give away." Sasuke felt the hesitation, saw the eyes widen in shock, but something else was their. Determination, love and the Blonds voice copied his own,

"I _willingly_ give away." Another sign, Naruot had no name for,

"To share with." Sasuke said much more relaxed, relief passing through him.

"To share with."

"The one and only Shinobi." Sasuke's trained his eyes into Naruto's his fingers knowing the signs perfectly, Naruto matching for every move.

"The one and only Shinobi."

"I ask to be forever." Another sign he didn't recognize

"I ask to be forever" Naurot's eyes were again wide his breath was coming in short gasps.

"Mine." Sasuke whispered

"Mine." Naruto barely managed as Sasuke sealed the jutsu with a mind blowing kiss. The power of both of their chakra's thrummed through the area, most had to grab onto someone else lest they fall over. The white hot glow flitted and crackled around them and Naruto couldn't help but pull Sasuke closer deepening the kiss, he even forgot of all the people that were staring at them. Eternity came and went for them both, Sasuke swore he could hear a content purr roll from Naruto's soul. The jutsu faded and both needed to breath. The broke apart and Naruto just stared at him. A thunderous roar of approval seemed to had swept through the area and the Blond flushed.

"Surprise." Sasuke whispered into his mouth.

"So…what just happened?" Naurot asked in a weak voice filled with awe.

"Your mine, and I'm yours I just sealed what we both already know with a traditional wedding Jutsu my family used." Sasuke explained before the crowds of people began making their way to the platform.

"So we're married?" Naruto asked softly.

"Yes." Sasuke said. Naruto glanced around the crowd, a lot of people were making their way to the plat form hurriedly as if they wanted to talk to them. Naruto pulled Sasuke close.

"We are so getting out of here." He whispered the raven-haired boys' ear.

"But there's like a reception.." Sasuke began, then he saw the feral look and couldn't help it, he grinned. And being such a showmen himself, Naruto yanked the Uchiha to him in a crushing kiss.

"Oh Love the greatest ways of a Ninja!" Rock Lee's voice could be heard before they disappeared in a poof much to everyone's disappointment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't ever do that to me again." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear as they lay in a puddle of orgasmic bliss. He felt a feather light kiss on his cheek.

"We're married who cares what they think." Came the reply, a gentle stroking over his skin following the whisper. Naruto shifted into the embrace with a crooked smile.

"No, leaving me afterwards this morning" Naruto replied.

"Oh. Of course." Came the burr, a mouth at his neck soft slow licks and kisses. The blond opened his eyes pulling Sasuke face to his,

"I love you." He whispered, Sasuke smiled kissing the lips gently pulling him even closer.

"I love you to, and nothing will ever change that."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YAY! All done! R&R, I just want to thank all my readers again, I love the comments And I know some would like some angst..well..maybe. DOn't know yet. If I do, it'll be a seperate story lol. Thanks again everyone. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! XD**


End file.
